As an example of a wafer processing technology, PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose a laser processing technology in which a wafer is irradiated with laser beams to cut the wafer into respective chips. In the laser processing technology, to prevent an effect of debris that occurs during cutting of the wafer with laser, a protective film is formed on a surface of the wafer at the time of the cutting.